Kiss me series
by changes
Summary: Lipstick Smudge is the name of this second and last chapter, what the name stands for is for you to find out *he he* BIG L/L!!!
1. Default Chapter

By: Martina (Marty) Rated: don't know yet... Summary: The best about being friends.  
  
  
  
I can't remember the first time I saw him as a friend, but it wasn't long ago. I just remember what he did for me that made me see him as my friend, it was that day when I saw something in the newspaper, it was a little article, not seeable at all, but in some way I saw it, and read it. It was about the accident, when my parents where killed. It said; 'after all these years we got a hold of some information, a boy, was on the cornfield when a meteor struck. He was brought to metropolis hospital, and his condition was really bad, but the most interesting was that he became bald. This 8-year- old boy, can he be the son of Lionel Luthor? We asked, but he denied the accident.' I had never asked, where were Lex when the meteor struck? Could it be him?  
  
He sat there as usually, he sat in the shadow, like he was hiding. He looked frightening in a way, but this time I could see through him. He was a person with a lot of sadness, I nodest it in his deep blue eyes. How I did it, was that I knew how it was to have this big feeling secretly hiding in your heart, and killing you from inside. He looked my way, gave me one of his smirks, like he always do. But this was different. He looked like he was. The feeling he's expressing is to hard to explain, no words can say how he looks. Well, he looks like this is his last day on earth and yet he looks happy. How can he do that? 'Lex, how do you do it?' He look at me and says. 'What?' it takes time to say this in a right way, but finally I get it out. 'You can look like you're the happiest rich guy in the world, and yet be so sad that anyone who nodest it want to know you. To talk to you, to be your friend. My point is, how can you hide like that?' He looks at me with confused eyes and makes a gesture for me to sit. He finally speak. 'I thought no one could see through me, what's so special with you miss Lang?' I was blushing now, and I just hope he can't see it. 'I don't think I'm special, I'm just an observer.' I smile at him and gets up to walk away, when he takes my hand, 'Thank you.' He let me in. From that moment, he was my friend.  
  
Clark were smiling at me, that Kent smile. It's so annoying! He smile like I had no pants on me or something. 'Stop smiling, for gods sake!' He gives me a laugh and we walk into the school. He had stopped smiling, thank you! Clark had been really annoying this past week, he and Chloe 'had got it on' and was not talking about anything else, Chloe this and Chloe that. I just wanted to hung myself, but to my great disappointment Smallville's store was out of ropes. Than I remembered something, I wondered if it would be appropriate to ask him. 'Clark, can I ask you something?' His smile was back of coarse, but I went on anyway. 'Why is it that Lex don't got any hair?' Clarks smile faded immediately. 'Why do you ask?' 'Just curious.' Clarks eyebrows was wrinkled like he had a rough time to decide if to tell me or not. 'Just if you promise not to tell anyone.' I nodded, 'He was in Smallville with his dad, and he was out in a..' 'Cornfield?' All through math I spent on thinking about Lex, I can't even imagine how it is to loose your hair when you're just eight. It most have been horrible. And this bugged me all day, and all the afternoon. I just had to see Lex, if he was okay. He maybe even wanted to talk, or something. I don't expect anything. Nothing.  
  
'Do you want me to close up for tonight?' Mary asked with the keys dangling in her hand, I snatch them and say that I can close up. And it had its reasons, I knew that Lex always stays to look over things before he goes. So I clean up, slower than usually and just waits for him to come out from his office, and I had to wait for a very long time. I somehow fell asleep. And when I woke up, I wasn't at the Talon any longer, I just saw trees going by, where was I? 'Hey.' I turn around and sees Lex, and I was in his car. 'Hey, I didn't nodest I fell asleep, I'm sorry.' 'It's no problem.' He gives me a smile and turns his head over to look at the road. He looks very tired himself, I guess that his life isn't just good. 'tired?' 'You have no idea.' Oh yes I have, but I don't say that. I can't, because I just can't take my eyes of off him, he look so beautiful when he just relax, his face is not that stiff, and he looks pretty normal to me. And it makes me do something, the seat is like a sofa so I get near him and lays my head on his shoulder. His reaction is confusion, but I leave my head where I left it. And I smile when his arm is around me. I felt safe there, in his warm arms. And maybe, just maybe. We could be more than just friends. 


	2. Lipstick Smudge

Name: Lipstick smudge.... Feedback: Thank you!!!! Summary: Lanas lips are so tasty Message: this is the last chapter, so I made it a pretty good ending, and if you see all the miss-spellings it is because I have a cold, so I can't see what I'm writing. And I was bored so I did a fanart to this story, you can look at it http://hem.spray.se/jan-ove.friberg/kiss_me.htm . And if you want to see more fan art, go to my homepage; http://hem.spray.se/jan- ove.friberg/between_the_friendship.htm .  
  
----  
  
All the ride back to my place was in complete silence, and it was nice. I could feel his hand on my chin, and his fingers was so warm and soft, by his touch I went on dreaming. He was so wonderful that I wanted to keep this moment kept inside a box, and whenever I wanted to relive it, I could. But I was back to reality when the car suddenly stopped. 'home sweet home my fair lady.' He said when I looked up from his shoulder, I guess by this fraise I was supposed to get out of the car, but somehow I was like glued to the seat, I just couldn't stand or move at all. And when I looked into those sweet eyes, I got this tingling feeling inside my chest, was my heart speeding? 'Lana, what would you do if I kissed you?' Before his question even was in my brain working on it, my lips were pressed to his. And I couldn't believe I was doing this, not just that he was kissing me, but that I responded in the same way.  
  
We kissed so much and so passionate that my lips was beginning to hurt. It was then I released that I wasn't supposed to do this, it wasn't allowed. 'we can't do this.' Lex was breathing very fast and he looked at me with lipstick allover his mouth and replied; 'I know, but I don't give a shit.' Then we kissed again, actually we made out. His hands was all over me, touching and exploring, this close had no one been before, and I knew it was really time to stop this.  
  
*  
  
She stopped kissing me and looked at me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She was so beautiful like this, here with me. I saw something in her eyes, something who looked like fear. 'You should go in now, before something happens.' She gives me a tiny kiss on the mouth and whispers in my ear; 'something has already happened.' She don't smile, and she takes her coat and walks in to her home, and then I just realize that this was the worst stupid thing I had ever done in my life, she was just -damn- 16-years-old. 'what have I done.' I look at myself in the car window, I had lipstick allover my mouth, and I could smell her perfume left in my car, the smell of strawberries was always going to remind me of the fair, sweet Lana Lang.  
  
The cold mansion was double as cold than it was yesterday, and much more darker. I couldn't sleep because my heart wouldn't stop racing. So I went up and walked around, I came to my study room, but all of those papers lying there was just reports from something useless, I had no interest in it, so I started the computer and logged in, I went to the Smallville highs own chat room. I saw the name Lana Lang high up in the corner of the frame, she couldn't sleep she neither. Wonder if I dared to talk with her by the internet, but that thought was useless, 'cause she had already left me a message; 'I don't want to talk about what happened before, please don't mention it.' So I didn't, we talked about other things, like the Talon, the town and after a few hours it was like the moment in my car had never happened, we were just two friends chatting about life. And everything was forgotten. I thought.  
  
I got out of the car that early morning, I was so tired that I could sleep standing up, but I forced myself to get to the Talon and get me some strong black coffee. And as I knew, Lana was there, she always was there in the morning, she loved this place. And I'm glad I helped her with it. She was cleaning up some mess left from yesterday and she hadn't nodest that I had come in through the door, she was very pretty today, she had a beige top and her hair was a little bit curly, and she had that dark red lipstick who made her lips look so tasty. I slap myself by the thought, they had cleared it out. I had told her that I was sorry by the thing I did (I think it was me, was it?), and we had never mention it later, and it had been over two weeks ago. Than why do I feel a so big attraction to her, every time I see her I get hot. And I can only see her delicious soft lips, and I just want to. 'Lex, I didn't see you come in.' Lana comes over to the other side of the counter and is now standing in front of me. And I can still not see beyond her lips. 'oh, I was just craving for a cup of coffee, so..' She had all ready a cup of some coffee in her hand holding it out to me. 'black and extremely hot, just like always.' I give her a smile and I hope she didn't saw me starring later. I sit down at the bar and I see her walk out to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Why did he have to be here today, I want a clear thought in my head again, I had just stopped thinking about him when he just comes in here. But he is my boss, and he has to visit sometimes. And as I nodest immediately, he was gorgeous like always. Even if I can't think about him that way, I can't stop. Why did he had to kiss me, it would be just great if he just hadn't. My feelings for him would still be hidden. 'Lana..' I get startled of the voice coming from behind and trips into the arms of him, and if I let go of him I will trip even further. 'oops, sorry about that.' I say fast to cover it up, I shiver when I feel his hand on my back. 'don't be sorry.' He helps me up on my feet and he look like that again, like he looked like before he kissed me, just kiss me. And he do, I must have said it out loud because I don't think he would have dared if other vise. I felt so hot in this room, I had to get out of these cloths fast before I explode, and if I stop kissing him, I will explode. His hand takes of my top in a second time and we were now half naked. What if someone would walk in on us? My head is saying that I have to stop, but my heart is saying that I have to go on, and I do always listen to my heart.  
  
I didn't care if the floor was cold and hard, I didn't care at all. I didn't care that it did hurt, I just let loose. Laying there with him on top of me caressing my skin and mouth, was all that I needed. It all happened by the words; 'Kiss me.' 


End file.
